Ancient Aliment
by bookworm412
Summary: When the children of Rabanastre start falling ill, including two young friends, who better to call then Ashe, Basch and a couple of sky pirates? But what is really happening to the children? And can they find out before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ancient Aliment**

**Disclaimer:**Well, here it is. I finally finished FFXII and this story line popped in to my head, and I liked it. Hope you do too!

Chapter one

Queen Ashe sighed as she looked out over the city of Rabanastre. She had had a boring day of politics, lessons, and a lack of sleep. She had escaped from etiquette lessons for a few moments, saying she was feeling ill from the heat (even though it was a surprisingly cool day) and ran out on to the balcony.

Oh, how she missed the freedom of traveling with the others. In this past year she had seen none of them, although Penelo had written her a charming letter telling her about the going on of the ex-group. Ashe was relieved Balthier and Fran were alright, even if they hadn't stopped in to say hello. She was glad to have her wedding ring back, though. She had laughed out loud in the middle of reading about the warning of a Noble her friend had spied walking towards the palace. He looked like "someone who had angered a hive of bees" and had been wearing to many clothes for the hot desert climent, and had been apparently sweating enough to flood the whole city. Unfortunately, that very Noble had been sitting across from her at dinner. She couldn't stop giggling the whole time, much to the anger of her etiquette tutors.

Larsa had written her a letter also. Well, two. One was delivered normally, congratulating her on becoming queen and hoping for a long alliance between the empire and Dalmasca. Rather boring, to be sure.

She had nearly screamed when she had walked into her room that night to find Basch in his brothers armor looking out the window. He was there to deliver another letter from Larsa, this one much less political and more like the young teenage boy he was. It had been wonderful to get to see Basch again, although he was still hiding in The Sandsea tavern.

Groaning, Ashe heard something below. Looking down she saw her guards blocking someone from entering, but she couldn't make out who. Their voices rose though, and she heard their argument.

"Sir, we must ask you to come back another time..."

"There is no time! The children..."

"Sir, we can remove you if necessary. Please, go home and come ba-"

"I need to see the Queen! She may have the answer!"

"Sir..."

Ashe stopped listening, and gathered her skirts so she could run easier. Many yelled in shock to see their Queen in such a distressed state, but Ashe was to busy to notice or care. Bolting towards the gate where the Guards were about to cart the poor Bangaa away, Ashe heard the rest of the conversation.

"The children...they're in danger..." The nasally voiced blue bangaa cried.

"Guards, stop!" Ashe screamed, causing the guards to drop the bangaa and stand at attention. Being Royalty had it's advantages...

"Your Highness..." The Bangaa said, bowing low.

"Yes, yes." Ashe waved her hand as if to shoo the formalities away. "What were you saying? About the children?"

"Several of them have fallen ill, going to sleep and not being able to wake up! It's happening to more and more everyday, hitting mostly the young boys and girls of Lowtown. Three of my workers have gotten it, and last night, just before he got it, Vaan told me to tell you if anything should happen."

"Vaan?" Ashe gasped. It couldn't be... "You're Migelo, aren't you?"

"Yes, your majesty." The poor Bangaa looked ready to burst into tears. "You must help them, please, they are in my shop in the east end."

"I'll be there soon." Ashe assured him. "I just have to find some help." And some better clothes...

"Thank you, thank you your highness!" Migelo said, running back towards the shop.

"Your majesty...?" The Guards questioned. "Your tutors?"

"Oh...tell them I've fallen ill and need rest! Or that I've jumped of a bridge! I don't care what those stuffy old bats think, just buy me time!"

"Y-yes your majesty!" The guards stuttered, bowing.

"Oh, Vaan..." Ashe sighed, running to get her old traveling clothes. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Basch was writing a letter to Larsa when the knocks on his door started. Looking up in confusion, as he was not expecting company, he got up to answer the never ending knocks. Upon opening the door, he was met with a fist flying at his face. dodging to the side, Basch caught the attacker in his arms.

"Opps!" Ashe said sheepishly.

"Ashe? What is it?" Basch asked, setting her on her own feet. He did a double take when he saw what she was wearing. "Your clothes..."

"I needed something to wear." Ashe said, brushing off her handy short skirt and shutting the door. "Apparently, most of the Lowtown children have gotten some form of illness that prevents them from waking up."

With a sad look, Ashe then added, "Basch, Vaan caught it."

"Vaan? One would think he'd be with Balthier..." Basch wondered, throwing some potions and other spells in his bag.

"Yes, well, Migelo came to the Palace looking for me. Vaan had told him to come to me if something should happen."

"Migelo?" Basch questioned, trying to place the name.

"The Bangaa Vaan and Penelo worked for before we meet them. Vaan must have gone back."

"I remember. Penelo talked fondly of him, like daughter of a father." Basch said, remembering the blonde girls tales.

"Yes...I wonder if Penelo is still working there too? If she is, I wonder if she is ill as well?"

"Have they tried Alarm Clocks?" Basch asked, strapping his sword to his waist.

"I don't know, but I'm heading over to Migelo's Sundries to see if Vaan's alright." Ashe smiled at Basch, who was already to go. "And I see I don't have to ask you if you want to come."

"Old habits die hard. Lead the way."

Ashe and Basch were at Migelo's in moments, weaving through the customers to get to the counter. Ashe tried to get the shop keepers attention, but the young man was to busy.

"Well, how do we find out where Vaan is?" Basch asked.

"Are you looking for Vaan?" A soft accented voice asked from behind them. Turning around, the two were met by a gentle looking Veira.

"Uh, yes." Ashe said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He is in the room above us with Kytes and Penelo." She answered sadly, hanging her head. Ashe noticed she carried three bowls filled with soup.

"Have they gotten better?" Ashe asked.

"No, they grow worse everyday. But I feed them to help them get better."

"Can we go see them?" Basch asked, gripping the strap of his pack, wondering if it would take more then one Alarm Clock to wake them.

"Yes, I hope more friends will help..." The Veira said, leading them up the stairs to the rooms above the shop. "I am Ktjn, and Vaan is a dear friend. He talked to me when I had just come to Rabanastre, and helped me make an important decision. I hope he will be alright."

"Do not worry." Basch assured her. "Vaan has gone through more then this and come out in one piece."

"It is not pieces I am worried about..." Ktjn whispered.

Coming to a door, Ktjn stopped paused. Basch reached forward and opened it for her. "Thank you. I must have shut it to give our guests some privacy." As she walked in, Basch and Ashe were shocked at what they saw.

Vaan, Penelo and a younger boy were lying in beds, pale and still. Penelo and the boy looked the worst, like the color was being sucked from them. Penelo had a gray tinged to her cheeks and her one shining hair was dull. They lay limp and unresponsive as Ktjn tucked the blankets around them.

Vaan was already pale even though he'd gotten it only last night. He had dark circles under his eyes, and even moved his head towards Ktjn's hand pushing his hair back.

"Poor child..." She muttered. Looking at the two by the door, she sighed. "He refused to sleep for days, watching Penelo and Kytes as they slept. He was bent on finding out what plagued them. He spent his days scouting for information, visiting the people in Lowtown. He was so brave, but it got to him first."

Ashe and Basch came forward, numb to what they were seeing. Basch knelt next to Penelo, gently touching her cheek. He couldn't believe this was the bubbly girl who had cheered them all up on the hard days trying to get Ashe back to the throne. Gripping her hand in his, he looked up at Ktjn.

"Have they tried Alarm clocks?" He asked.

Ktjn nodded. "We've tried everything. Children and others came to try and help these three. Vaan has touched many lives it seems, and they would like to help him get better."

"Well, well, well." As familiar voice sounded at the door, Basch and Ashe whipped around to face the owner. " Do my eyes deceive me, because it looks like a Queen and a Judge are caring about the little people for once."

"Balthier! Fran! Why are you here?" Ashe asked, looking back and forth between the two sky pirates.

"The same reason you are." Balthier said, setting the bag he was carrying on the table. Fran walked over to the bed the boy called Kytes slept in and started checking him over. "Is it there, Fran?"

Fran nodded, looking at the boys arm. Basch and Ashe went forward to see what they are talking about. Fran held Kytes arm out to them, showing the strange marking on the wrist.

"What is it?" Basch asked.

"That's just it." Balthier said, playing with his cuffs (again). "We haven't a clue. We only got here this morning, and we've been trying to find out what's happened."

"What have you found out?" Ktjn asked hopefully, toying with Vaan's hair again.

"Nothing, except that all the ill children have that mark on their wrists." Balthier replied. With a sheepish grin, he added "And not to try and seduce some information out of the women down there."

Basch raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. As for Ashe, if looks could kill, Balthier would be six feet under ground...or what would be left of him.

"This reminds me of a tale I heard long, long ago." Fran suddenly said, placing Kytes arm back under his blanket. "The symptoms are the same, although it is just a tale."

"What is it?" Basch questioned. All eyes were on Fran as she walked over to Penelo and checked her wrist next. Finding the mark, Fran spoke.

"It is about a beautiful young queen of old, who, in vanity about her beauty, challenged the gods to grant her beauty for the rest of time. She spoke spiteful words, shouting for the Gods to prove their power, saying that she could beat any god or goddess in beauty. To torment her, the gods bade it, so that everytime she looked in a mirror, she would see what death would do to her body. It was horrifying to the young woman at first, but still she challenged them. They next had all men see her as an ugly old woman. Still, she hide herself away and questioned their power. Time passed and the Gods grew angry at the women. So they decided to give her what she wanted."

"Why would they do that?" Ashe asked, confused.

"Shh." Ktjn said, listening to Fran's tale with interest. "She is not yet finished."

"Thank you, Ktjn." Fran said. "The Gods gave her what she wanted, but at a price. She would remain beautiful for the rest of eternity, ever living. This is what the gods told her."

"What they did not tell her, is that she would have to obtain the youth from others." Ktjn said. "I thought I had heard this legend before, but it is a child's tale against vanity. It cannot be true...Can it?"

"Well, let us Humes hear the end of the tale and we'll tell you. Finish the story, Fran." Balthier said, gesturing towards his partner.

"As the Queen aged, she screamed at the gods for not granting her wish. The gods thought it fitting she die not knowing she could live. And die she would have, if a minor god had not fallen for her beauty. He came to her in a dream, explaining what the gods wanted her to do. She woke in the morning, called her most trusted advisor and told him to bring her the most beautiful youths in the city.

Over the years, the people came to notice the rate their children were disapearing. They looked to their Queen for guideance, but she hid from their questions, leaving her sisters to try and descover the fiend. But the disappearances stopped, instead, the children left for days in bed, unable to wake, wasting away to nothing. Trouble came when the youngest sister, a mere seven years, fell ill."

Suddenly, Kytes moaned in pain, twisting in his bed. Ktjn was by his side in a moment, pressing a damp cloth to the boys head. Finally, after awhile, Kytes had calmed down and was just as still as before.

"Does that happen oftan?" Basch asked, comeing over to help tuck the boy back in.

Ktjn sighed. "Yes, but mostly to Kytes. I wish they would wake and get well."

"They will, once we find out how." Ashe said stubbornly. "What happened next, Fran?"

"The Queen's lust for beauty couldn't be satasfied. She started attacking her own family, but only the younger ones. One night, a young knight pretended to sleep, waiting for the beast that the town was talking about to get him. When it came, he attacked, and was horrified by what his Queen had become. He told the citizens, who chased the Queen deep into the earth, locking her in with powerful magiks. The Knight was wed to the last remaning Daughter, who bore the ansestors of Rabanastre it is said.

"The Queen was never freed, and died without the sustaining life-blood she took from her victems."

As the silence grew, Ashe couldn't stand it. "Is that all?"

Balthier smirked. "As Ktjn said, it's a child's Tale, Ashe. I'm suprised they didn't shorten it down any more."

"But, could this ancient Queen really be what plauges the young ones?" Ktjn asked, clasping her hands to her chest.

"Well, if it is, where would she hide?" Basch asked.

"If they are the ansestors of Rabanastre, then the 'deep in the earth' could very well mean the sewers." Ashe said.

"If only Vaan could help." Balthier grinned. "Thats his territory."

No one laughed at the joke, only looked at the pale face of their old friend, asleep with no chance of waking.

To be continued

Well, what do you think? Should I go on? Or is it to fast? Reveiw if ya wanna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:Still don't own 'em...not even a cuff to remind me of the good times...only my memories...which will fade...

_**Note**_:I know I'm kinda late with this update, but, hey, I made it to a second chapter! I'm improving!

Chapter Two

"...So, we believe the logical reason for the children's illness is an ancient Queen who is supposed to have been able to steal a persons youth, been chased by her own subjects, was then locked in the sewers for a few generations and some how escaped and started again?" Balthier said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the other four in the room.

Basch sighed, still hovering over the children with Ktjn. "It's the only clue we've got, sky pirate, even if it does seem far fetched."

"Basch is right. If Vaan can't help us, where else can we find information on the plague haunting the children?" Ashe added, sitting by the window.

Ktjn, gently feeding some of the soup to Penelo, looked up. "I do know of a place where you can find information that is not on the streets."

All eyes were on the young Viera, curiosity written all over their faces.

"Where? Do you think it could help?" Ashe asked hopefully.

Ktjn thought for a moment, then nodded. "I am sure Clan Centurio would help. Vaan is their best hunter, and they live to protect Rabanastre. What better reason need you to get in?"

"Clan Centurio..." Basch muttered, thinking back. "So, this is were Vaan got all that information on rare marks. I always wondered..."

"Yes, yes, that's all well, but how do we get to the Clan? They're all very well hidden, or so my sources say." Balthier said, toying with his cuffs.

"I can get you in." Ktjn said. "My sister told me where it is hidden. She is a skilled warrior and one of the members. She helped Vaan once, and was impressed by his fighting. I know she will help!"

"But who will watch the children?" Fran asked.

Ktjn answered, "Migelo has been worried about them, and the others had to drag him back to work. I'm sure he would be glad to have a reason to stay up here."

Balthier looked at Fran and smirked. "Well then, lets get going."

Walking through the streets, Ashe felt exposed. It may have had something to do with her outrageously short skirt, or the fact that people stopped to pointed at her. Every once and awhile, she felt the hands of a child poking her, then the quick pounding of feet as they ran away to tell their friends. She never scolded them, just kept walking and pretended nothing happened. Lucky, she hadn't brought any gil with her or it would have been scattered to the four winds in no time.

Basch got just as much attention as she did. Only, people cringed from him, running to the other sides of the street to get out of his way.Even though he wasn't wearing his Judge armor, they could tell who he was. Ashe could feel the pain coming off her friend, watching as his head sunk lower and lower with every person who changed direction or yelled out rude things at his retreating figure. He even had a stone thrown at him, cutting into his cheek. Ashe had been prepared to go and hunt the attacker down, but Basch just shook his head(wiping the blood away with the back of his hand)and continued to follow Ktjn with the others. The wrong doer was heard running down the street, yelling snide remarks about Judges, one in general.

"Ignore them," Ashe wispered to her friend, enjoying the outraged faces of her subjects. "They don't know who you really are."

Basch sighed, looking back with a tired look on his handsome face. "And for that, I'm eternal grateful."

Clan Centurio was everything and more.

The Guard was kind enough to let them in after Ktjn explained the situation, even asking Basch about the going ons of the Empire. Apparently, the Bangaa had a second cousin there. He was a pleasant fellow, so Basch decided to stay outside and keep him company for awhile.

Ashe was amazed at the set up. Being Queen, she'd heard of this clan, but never had she expected that it was more then a dingy bar room filled with hunters from as far a Giza Plains. Instead, it was a beautifully decorated room, filled with treasures and hinds from places Ashe had never been, let alone heard of. Clan members from all over Ivalice were scattered about, chatting and planning with each other. Ashe had nearly broken up a fight in the middle of the room, when the two fighting Bangaa's had stopped to catch their breath and laugh at the length of their fight.

Balthier was equally surprised, eyes lighting up at the sight of the expensive rugs littering the room. He had been planning of a way to sneak them out when Ktjn and Fran had walked by, the latter glaring at him and shaking her head. Sighing, Balthier followed his Viera partner, temporarily halting his theft plans.

Ktjn walked up the stairs and waved to a moogle sitting on the railing watching the Clan like a proud father.

"Hello, Montblanc." Ktjn said, stopping in front of him. "How is the Clan?"

"Ktjn, pleasure to see you again, Kupo!" Montblanc said, a tired look on the usually chipper face of a moogle. "Your sister is over there. She'll be pleased to see you are well, Kupo."

"Thank you, but my guests would like to talk to you. Do you have time?" Ktjn asked, worriedly looking at her friend. He never seemed this stressed...

"Of course, Kupo! Where are they?"

"Right here." Balthier smirked, coming up beside Ktjn, Fran and Ashe in tow.

"Hello!" Montblanc said, smiling at his young Queen. "Not very often do we get the royalty to come and visit, Kupo. How might I help you?"

"We've come hoping for some information." Ashe said, looking around nervously. The clan members were watching her, she could feel it. "Do you know anything about the children of Lowtown?"

A hush fell over the clan members, all eyes on the guests at the top of the stairs. Montblanc's eyes widened, a nervous cough breaking out from the crowd.

"What do you mean, anything?" Montblanc asked, running a small hand over his short blonde crop of hair. "We are very busy here, kupo...We can't look after everything...Kupo-po!"

"Wha-?"Ashe began, curiosity and confusion bubbling up inside her.

"Tell them, Montblanc!" A Bangaa called out from the corner by the door. He was propped up against the wall, a small boy sitting next to him. He was blind in one eye, a white scar trailing down from his temple to his collar bone and his right arm was in a sling. "If anyone can get rid of it, they can!"

"What?" Ashe asked, totally confused. Balthier was looking a little worried as well, but remained silent, as did his Viera partner.

"Monid, please, this really isn't the time, kupo..." Montblanc sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly.

The Bangaa, Monid, went on. "It won't get better this way. None of us will be able to deal with it and if we give the damn thing free range, who knows what will happen!"

"He is right, Montblanc." Added a Viera, walking over to them from the corner. "I feel it would be the right course of action to tell these Humes." She paused and looked at Ktjn. "Good afternoon, sister."

"Hello, Krjn." Ktjn said, nodding at her sister and then turned back to Montblanc. "What are they talking about?"

Montblanc looked defensive. "It would be wrong to inform non-Clan members about the goings on of the noble Clan Centuri-"

"JUST TELL THEM!!!" The massive shout seemed to come from every single Clan member present, each member staring at their leader.

A young man on the stairs added after the echo had died down, "It's the right thing to do, Montblanc. These people are friends of Vaan's. I think everyone here would agree we can trust them?" Nods and mutters of agreement were shared at that statement.

Montblanc looked at his clan, then sighed and turned back to his queen. "Your highness, if you would please follow me..." He said, hopping down to the floor and walking over to the door on his right."I would not like for information of this to land in the wrong hands, kupo, and I feel my Clan has heard this tale enough."

"Uh, okay..."Ashe said, walking after him. As Balthier and Fran made to follow, Montblanc held up a hand to stop them. "I will only tell the Queen of Rab-"

"MONTBLANC!!!"

"Hn...fine, come along..."

**Notes**: Okay, I know some people may see Montblanc as being a bit of a jerk at the moment, but he's only doing it to protect his Clan. I always get the feeling that he would only hand over info if he thinks you're ready for it and if you don't look ready, he'll hold out. And, besides, I love the idea of all the Clan members getting tired of him trying to change the subject.XD

Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes Name wise. I tried to catch as many as I could...

Emilyw

P.S. Thanks to the reviewers! You make the world a better place for bad writers like myself! Any Ideas are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** still on hands and knees...not that way you perverts!(those of you who don't understand, I don't own anything)

_**Note:**_ Okay, I can feel the anger...But, hey, I wrote another chapter! It's something!...right? Right?!

Chapter Three

"Hmph...telling me what to do...as if I'm nothing but a rookie...kupo!" Montblanc mumbled in irritation. Balthier, chuckling quietly, was the only one who found this amusing as they were lead into one of the side rooms.

Again, it was beautiful, but this room must have been Montblanc's office. The walls were covered with hunts for Rare Marks, papers covered the small desk and several bookshelves were placed in the room. Comfortable chairs were placed about, saved for the important guests who were even allowed to see this room.

The small group of three was to busy getting information to look around. Well, Balthier cast an eye around subtly...

"Now, what is it you wish to know, Kupo?" Montblanc said, hopping up on to his desk. Balthier and Ashe sat down, but Fran remained standing behind Balthier's chair.

Balthier answered before Ashe could open her mouth. "We're curious about the children. Fran and I left for about two weeks, and we come back to find damn near all of them ill and unable to wake up. Does anyone know what's going on?"

Montblanc studied Balthier with a raised eyebrow. "And why, may I ask, would a couple of sky pirates want to help, kupo?"

"The reason is not important," Fran cut in gracefully. "We simply chose to lend our help. You would do well to except it."

Montblanc still seemed inclined to have his clan at them with all manner of pointy things, but he just turned to Ashe.

"How much do you know, Kupo?"

"Well, not as much as we'd like." Ashe stated, hoping to get ride of some of the tension. "We know about the children, and we've seen the marks on their wrists. We have an idea on what's happening," Balthier snorted in mock humor. Ashe glared at him, then turned back to Montblanc. "But that's all we know. Could you perhaps give us more on this?"

"Well, you've almost got as much information as we do, Kupo." Montblanc muttered, shifting some papers on his desk to pull out a file. Opening he started reading out loud.

"...Strange illness...Anyone under eighteen falling ill...Kupo...symptoms include, inability to wake up, loss of color, fits of delusion, strange markings on the wrist...over twenty children ill...none have woken...kupo..." Montblanc stopped reading and looked up at them. "Does this sound familiar, kupo?"

Balthier and Ashe nodded. Fran remained stone still.

"This is where I believe we passed you." He declared. "Many of my men, and women, have gone out to find what's happening. Monid and Vaan were among them. Vaan went against our orders, as he was one of those who could fall ill and we were desperate not to lose him, and went with one of his friends, a girl, I believe,"

"Penelo." Balthier stated.

"Hmm..." Montblanc seemed to have something against Balthier, Ashe noted. "Well, when he and this girl went down there, he came back with nothing of interest, but they seemed to be the only one's, kupo. Everyone else who went down, came back with tales of a horrible creature, like one of the wraiths, but worse. None of them could give a clear description, only that they heard a terrible scream, like that of a women in her last moments of life, and that a shadowy figure was walking around the outside of the Central Slucie control. Monid was the only one who was closely attacked by the creature, but unfortunately, he didn't get a clear view before he was over come."

"Any ideas on what it is?" Ashe asked quickly, her interest climbing quickly.

"No, Kupo," Montblanc sighed. "For all we know, it could be an extra large rabbit! Kupo!"

"Better then our idea..." Balthier mumbled, fiddling with his rings in boredom. Ashe glared at the sky pirate and Fran subtly hit him in the back of the head with her elbow. Montblanc, on the other hand, looked interested.

"Idea? What is it, Kupo?" Had the moogle been a dog, he would have been wagging his tail away excitedly. As it was, his actual tail was quivering.

"It's nothin-" Ashe began before the door burst open behind her. She screamed in surprise, and Balthier actually gave a little squeak. Fran stood calmly, as if she expected it. Which, she probably had.

"Th...three more...have...fallen ill!" A young man said, panting heavily as he barely hung on to the door. "And...one...one...is..."

"One is what?!" Montblanc asked, hurrying over to the clan member. Leaning past him, Montblanc mouthed something to the Seeq standing outside the door. With a nod, the big guy was off.

"One is...dead!" The man sunk to the floor with an anguished cry, grabbing and tearing at his hair in desperation. Ashe looked at the man in shock.

"D...dead?!" She wispered, a hand flying to her mouth in horror.

"Yes!" The man wimpered. "A little girl, no older then four."

Balthier and Fran shared a look. "If people are starting to die..."

"Don't! Don't you dare!" Ashe exclaimed, glaring at Balthier. "Vaan and Penelo, and everyone else for that matter, are coming out of this alive. I won't let another child die!"

"Brave words, 'Lady' Ashe," Balthier countered. "But are you sure you can keep them?"

The Seeq was back then, bringing a young women with him. The girl silently came to the man and bent down, gently taking his hands and wispering to him as a mother would do to an upset child. After a moment, the man nodded and they both got up and left with the Seeq. Montblanc looked back and forth, torn between going to help and learn more from the man, and his responsibility to his queen.

"Well, I guess we should be off." Balthier announced cheerfully, getting up and brushing off his pants. "I have places to be."

Ashe spotted the hint, and went along with it. "Yes, we must be going now. Thank you for your hospitality, Montblanc." Bowing to the moogle, Ashe prayed he had forgotten that he was trying to get information out of them.

Montblanc bowed in return, the puffball on his head touching the floor. "The honor is mine, your highness."

Ashe and Balthier made a quick escape, rushing to the stairs to tell Basch of the news.

Fran stayed behind for a moment longer, to gently sent the pen Balthier had been trying to run off with on the little desk, before following her companions.

.:INoticedThatMyLineThingsWeren'tShowingUp:.

"Dead?!" Basch exclaimed, looking worriedly at the pale figures on the beds in concern.

"As dead as a doornail." Balthier replied, sulking in the loss of the pen. "So, if we don't hurry this wild goose chase up, we might be looking at the loss of the next generation of pickpokects, thieves, liers and sky pirates." He paused, then quirked an eyebrow. "Not such a bad idea, if you look at the big picture..."

"Balthier, you're not funny!" Ashe yelled, tossing the spoon she was useing to feed Vaan at the idiot's head.

The group had gone back to Migelo's to explain what they found out to Basch. They had been trying to come up with a plan of action to help the citzens of Lowtown before what ever it was spread any father in to the main city. It was also an excuse to stay with their friends.

"She's right, Balthier," Basch added, looking sternly at his friend. "You can't honestly say you want to see anymore people die?"

Balthier smirked, looking like he was going to say something witty and hurtful, but then he looked down, a tad of emotion showing through his usally well placed mask. "No. I'm sorry."

Fran was looking out the window, watching the clouds with an unwavering gaze. She looked at the other three in the room.

"Perhaps our only hope now is to go into the sewers and check out the problem for ourselves." She said after a moment. "We know where this creature they speak of is. What is the harm of going to see for ourselves?"

"Well, we could get lost in the maze that those sewers are, get hurt by something along the way, get hurt by whatever we're searching for, or ultimatly lose our lives." Baltheir tossed in.

Basch laughed, getting up to clap a hand on Baltheir's shoulder. "When has that stop us before, sky pirate?"

Ashe smiled at the thrill she was getting at the chance to go out and do something fun for a change. "I agree with Fran, I say we go see what this thing is for ourselves."

Balthier sighed as three of his closest(only) friends looked at him. "Fine, I'm in." He smiled in spite of himself.

"Good," Basch said cheerfully. "But our quest will be best suited to tomorrow morning, after a night of rest and some time to prepare ourselves."

"Well, then, We're off." Balthier said, as he and Fran got up to find their way back to the Strahl. Just before he followed Fran, Balthier paused at the door, grinning at the others. "Get a good nights rest you two, we're going rabbit hunting tomorrow." With that he was off, but not far enough away when Ashe and Basch heard his voice come up from the first floor.

"No offence, Fran!"

.:Heeheeheehee:.

**Notes:** Okay, I know how upset you all must be at my lateness, and I aploagize a lot. I've just been soo busy this summer, frist moving into a new house, then having my annoying younger brother come out, then doing housework and babysitting ('cause I have no life...) and then I got major writers block. I blame the lack of chocolate...

Anyway, I've finally got a new chapter up, and if I work really hard, I might have another one up soon to. And I promise to slave drive my muse bunnies!

Lot's of love to my lovely readers,

**-M-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own Final Fantasy...mainly Balthier, Vaan and Basch...but then "Final Fantasy" would have turned out more like "Yaoi Fantasy" or something as equally uncreative as that.

_**Note:**_ Yes! I'm still alive (what? No one noticed me gone?) and I bring another chapter as an offering. I have to get this off my chest...I hate Ashe. I don't know why, and I want you to know, that no matter how...um...intense a Basch/Ashe pairing may seem in this one, I will never pair those two together. If you want go on thinking about 'What if', and have Ashe have lots of Basch babies, I don't care. But this is just my bad planning showing...Sorry!

Chapter Four

'Penelo looked about with wide and terrified eyes, hugging herself just to make sense that she herself was even here. Darkness, pitch black darkness, surrounded her. She couldn't see a thing, not the hand she had waved around in front of her in hopes to find a solid surface, not the sweat damp hair that was falling about her face. She couldn't even tell the difference between having her eyes closed or open.

But she could hear.

Not that she wanted to listen to the snarls and the sound of something, something big, getting closer...and closer...

Penelo screamed in terror as something large, hairy and sharp nailed grabbed her and dragged her once more to her death.'

.:leGasp:.

Ashe woke to screaming.

Loud, ear splitting screaming.

And it was hers.

It terrified her that she herself could make that screeching sound come from her throat. Suddenly, the left side of the bed sunk a little as someone quickly sat down.

"Ashe! Lady Ashe!" As hands grabbed her forearms and gently but forcibly dragged her into a sitting position, Ashe lashed out.

She struggled against whoever held her, biting, kicking, scratching, and beating at the solid form. Whoever it was didn't really fight back, but they tried to hold her arms down. When that was obliviously not going to work, a sorrowful whisper of "Forgive me..." was heard.

Then Ashe felt something large, tough, and solid as hell smash into her left cheek.

Reality was slapped back into the young women. 'It was a dream! Nothing but a dream, a nightmare...' Ashe thought in relief, slumping against the person holding her up. A trembling hand slowly patted her on the back, a little unsure of what to do in this moment.

"Ashe?" Ashe knew that voice. Basch. He sounded worried. "Ashe? Please, answer me."

"Hmm..."Ashe muttered, liking the way his chest moved when he talked. It was comforting and warm.

"Ashe, what happened? Are you alright?" His voice was scared now. He probably thought he'd hit her to hard and killed her...

Which, Ashe had to be honest, was possible to happen with those hands.

"I'm...I'm f-fine..."Ashe mumbled, her throat insanely horse from screaming. She coughed a little, trying to get rid of the pain.

Basch took the cough as a sign of uncomfortable closeness, and let her go quickly to stand over her like the honorable knight he was. It was nearly pitch black in the room, but Ashe could see the blush covering Basch's cheeks like a beacon.

"What happened?" Basch asked gently, looking at her intently. Ashe felt her cheeks start to flame at the look. 'I acted like a child! Screaming at a nightmare?! What kind of Queen can I be if I can't even keep myself calm in my head?'

"It...it was nothing. A nightmare," Ashe explained quickly. "Nothing to fear."

Basch didn't look convinced. "You should talk about it. Dreams are said to convey our deepest desires...and fears..." He mumbled the end. Ashe's sub conscious was saddened, knowing full well he suffered from nightmares often.

"Well...I don't think it's that important...besides, we need sleep." Ashe said sternly. She really didn't want to think about what she'd seen in her mind, let alone talk about it.

"Sleep can wait." Basch stated firmly, once again sitting next to her on the bed. 'His bed' , she noted, growing somewhat annoyed as she remembered how he refused to let her sleep on the floor, or sleep in the same bed. Hell, he would have rented another room if one was available. Basch's bedroll was spread out on the floor in a disarray, proving how quickly he'd jumped to help her.

"Lady Ashe, please tell me what you saw." Basch pleaded.

"..." Ashe looked at the man who had somehow become one of her most trusted friends. Of course, she only had five or six actual friends...but that was beside the point.

Sighing as she looked a the almost puppy dog eyed knight, she gave in. "I was in a room, a dark room. Pe-penelo was there too..."

Basch nodded encouragingly, telling her silently to continue. "She...she didn't know I was there, s-she was b-b-blind..."Ashe shivered as she remembered the white eyes looking around fruitlessly. "Her clothes were torn and splattered in...blood...hers...ours...everyone's..." Basch gently patted her on the back, a little less awkwardly. He was calm as usual, but his eyes were wide, his mind bringing him pictures he wished he couldn't see.

"Then, Vaan ca-ame...He-he...oh god!" Ashe cried, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. She curled into the warmth of Basch's arms, startling the poor man nearly out of his mind. "He...he killed her, Basch! Slashed her throat like it was normal! He was Vaan, but, but he wasn't! Something is wrong, I just know it! Something is going to happen to them!"

"Ashe, please calm down!" Basch wispered, wiping her tears away like he was her father. He gently drew her into a hug, just to let her know he was there, to tell her it was fine, that nothing was going to happen.

Why couldn't her heart slow down and believe him?

"Ashe, if you're that worried, we could go and see the children." Basch commented, still hugging his Queen like she was a little girl once more. "They are fine, and I'll go with you to prove it. Please, calm down. Stop crying."

Ashe shivered in fear. Why didn't she want to see them? Why did her heart break at the thought of them, pale and damn near lifeless, not able to defend themselves against kittens? But, something told her she needed to go. Call it women's intuition.

"Yes...I'd like that, Basch." Ashe leaned back, and her Knight quickly let her go, still blushing like a cherry. "Shall we get ready?"

Basch nearly passed out when it finally dawned on him that he wasn't wearing pants.

.:OhWeAreOffToSeeTheWizard...OrPeasentKids:.

"Yes? What is it?" Ktjn sniffled sadly, looking at them. The young Viera had answered the door when Basch had knocked. She had startled them, with her even redder eyes and her heartbroken voice, she was obviously upset about something. "Oh, Lady Ashe, Lord Gabranth! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see the children," Basch answered while Ashe nodded. "We would like to spend the night with them, if Migelo would allow it?"

Ktjn looked at them both, her lower lip trembling, then she sank to the ground. Basch caught her as she fell, his face full of shock and worry as the poor young women started to sob.

"Ktjn?! What is it?" Ashe asked, gently placing a hand on the Viera's back. "Has something happened to the children?"

Ktjn opened her mouth to say something, but only a sob came forth. She simply nodded as she covered her face with her hands, trying to cover her tears.

Ashe's voice was gone as well, her hand flying to her mouth. Basch simply took one look at his Queen, then quickly picked Ktjn up bridal style, and carried her inside. Ashe rushed past him up the stairs, ignoring the crying Bangaa sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

'No...please...no...' Ashe prayed as she took the stairs two at a time, trying to get to the top of the stairs faster. She tripped once, smashing her cheek against the hard wooden stairs, unfortunately on the side Basch had slapped, but got up once again and pushed on. The stairs seemed to long, much to long, even though she was at the top in seconds. The door to the room was ajar, but it took Ashe a moment to will her trembling hand to grab the door knob, and push the door open all the way.

The first thing Ashe saw was Vaan's bed. She looked at it for a moment, not comprehending.

Then she sank to the floor and sobbed with the rest of the shop as Basch made his way up to her.

.:VanishingInLargePuffsOfSmokeWouldBeAnAwsomeSuperpower:.

Fran had been up for awhile, sitting in her room reading a book on battle tactics. She couldn't get to sleep that night for some reason, and, simply for the fact that Veira's didn't need as much sleep as Humes, she gave up on trying to sleep.

'Something is here...' She thought, frowning as she looked out her window at the other airships docked alongside the Strahl. 'It is not disturbing the mist...it is simply...adding to it...I don't understand, this is has never happened before. Could I be loseing my ability to sense the mist as well?' Fran was a little worried. Was she going to lose something that important? She didn't know if she'd be able to funtion in the world without it.

Fran shook her head. 'Nonesense! Other Veira have been out of the wood longer then I, and they have not had this happen. I'm letting my fears get to me. But still...I cannot explain this...'

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the hull door. Fran looked out her window, which gave her a clear veiw of said door, and saw a very worried looking Basch standing there, pounding away on the door. Fran sighed. Really, had the Knight learned nothing from the time he spent in Balthier's company? The man hated being woken up from his 'Beauty sleep', as he refered to it.

Fran got up quickly, and made her way to the door. Entering the password, she opened the door with a graceful flick of a switch. Basch was nearly crushed as the door came down suddenly, but he hopped back just in time to avoid said disaster. Fran looked down at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain way such an honorable person was banging on someone's door in the middle of the night.

"F-fran!" Basch gasped. So he'd ran here, judging from the labored breathing and sweat. "Va-vaan! We need to...go as soon as possible! Vaan!"

"Captain, what are you talking about?" For once in her life, Fran couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Vaan! He's gone!" Basch stated, looking almost feverish. "We need to go to the sewers as soon as possible!"

Fran took a moment to store the information away in her mind, nod to Basch and turn on her heel. She had better wake the sky pirate...

Balthier, who had been dreaming of gold and beautiful women, was woken by two very long, very sharp, and very mean nails pinching his cheek.

.:OwwThatsGonnaSting:.

**Notes:** Wow...I didn't expect this chapter to come so quick (What the hell do I mean!? I've been taking my damn time with this story!!). I was expecting this chapter as the next one, at least, but Vaan really wanted to disappear... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had some fun writing it!

For anyone who is worried, Penelo and Kytes are still in there beds, and completely unharmed. Vaan is just...gone...where you ask? A good question, one of many you could be asking. One that I always ask when I play the game is "What Happened to Al Cid? Who is Balthier's mom? Are Basch and Vaan distantly related? Where the hell are Balthier's cuffs?! Seriously, I can't see any!! The damn man is losing it, and poor Fran has to be his babysitter...


End file.
